


2. Orgasm/Cumshot

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	2. Orgasm/Cumshot

Half-lidded blue eyes gazed down at a mop of maroon hair, his fingers gripping the long strands as the males broad tongue slowly swiped up his member.

Hiro chuckled through a grin as Hirotaka sucked him off, the other man definitely looked hot; kneeling in a seating position with legs spread, his light tanned skin spread across thick muscle and a pair of black silk boxers being the only thing hiding his privates.

Lidded, blackened maroon eyes glanced up as he released the hardened member, a string of pre-cum connected to the tip of his tongue. Hirotaka wrapped his hand around the now slick member, occasionally swiping his tongue across the top.

"Fuck." The grunted out word was the only warning the older had before Hiro came.

"Ugh." Hirotaka growled lightly as a warm stickiness hit his face. Opening an eye, he glared up at the grinning Bomber.

Oh, Hiro was enjoying it, Taka had strings of cum on his face and in his hair, and the glare just making him sexier, especially since a bit was on his tongue and sliding down his bare chest.


End file.
